


Immortal Premonition

by infinitepockets



Category: Deadly Premonition | Red Seeds Profile
Genre: F/M, My Immortal - Freeform, Tags to be updated as we go, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitepockets/pseuds/infinitepockets
Summary: A retelling of Deadly Premonition in the style of My Immortal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

AN: Special tanks (get it, coz Im punk) 2 my bf (ew not in that way) york, bloodycoffee666 4 helpin me wif da stoy and spelling. U rok! Emily ur da luv of my lame life u rok 2! Ramones ROX!

Hi my name is Ivory Francis Zach Shade Morgan and I have short ivory white hair (dats how I got my name) with a streak of skin from a scar on my face and one icy blue eye like limpid tears and one crackly pink eye that's also from my scar and a lot of people tell me i look like Dale Cooper (AN: if you don't know who he is get da hell out of here!). I'm not related to Francis York Morgan but I wish I was because he's a major fuckin' hottie. I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I also have a scar on my cheek from one of my recent cases. I'm also an FBI agent, and I work for the government (I'm 33) and I was just sent to a town called Greenvale for a mission. I'm a punk (in case you couldn't tell) but I wear mostly suits. I love the dry cleaners and I send all my clothes there. For example, today I was wearing a dark grey suit jacket with matching pants and a lighter grey button up shirt, a red striped tie, and black dress shoes. I had my flashlight in my front pocket and my badge in my back pocket. I was walking outside the police station. It was very cloudy and not raining so I was very happy. George Woodman stared at me through his window. I waved to him even though I don't like him because I am an adult and know how to behave in front of people.

"Agent York!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was...... Emily Wyatt!

"What's up Emily?" I asked.

"Nothing." she said shyly.

But then I heard George call me and I had to go away.

AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me tanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

AN: Tanks 2 bloodycoffee666 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW conformists stop flaming ma story ok!

The next day I woke up in my hotel room. It was cloudy again. I sat up in bed and ate some pickles from a can I had. The bed was so oversized that five people could fit comfortably on it. I got out of bed and took off my black suit that I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a red suit with a white dress shirt, black pants, and a yellow-green tie. I left my hair as it was.

My friend, York (AN: York dis is u!) showed up and grinned at me. He held his hand up to his head and blinked his icy blue eyes. He was wearing an identical outfit.

"Zach, I saw you talking to Emily Wyatt yesterday," he said.

"Yeah, so?" I said, blushing.

"Do you like her?" he asked as we walked out to the car and drove to the police station.

"No I so fucking don't!" I shouted.

"Yeah, right," he smirked. Just then, Emily walked up to me.

"Hello Agent York," she said.

"Hello Emily," I replied.

"Guess what," she said

"What?" I asked.

"Well, a Ramones cover band is having a concert in town," she told me.

"Oh man, I love the Ramones," I nearly shouted. They're one of the few bands that York and I both like.

"Well, I managed to get two tickets if you'd like to join me," she replied.

I gasped.

**Author's Note:**

> Who knows if this will continue but  
> here it is


End file.
